


Tuntsa Goes Tylypahka

by mieoleahvena



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Multi
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieoleahvena/pseuds/mieoleahvena
Summary: Oon pimittänyt näitä arkistojeni kätköissä ihan hirveen kauan eli heinäkuusta asti, mut nyt mun on kai pakko alkaa päästää materiaalia ihmisten ilmoille. Tässä on nyt sitten se Tylypahka-AU jota kukaan ei pyytänyt mutta jonka kaikki kuitenkin salasesti halusi.En tiedä kuin monta osaa ja kuinka säännöllisen epäsäännöllisesti näitä nyt sitten lopulta tulee, mut neljä on jo kirjotettu, ja ne saatte kokonaisuudessaan lähipäivien aikana. Postaan kyllä toisen osan heti tähän perään, koska tämä nyt on pelkkä alkuhöpinäluku. Ei kai siinä sitten muuta, nauttikaa!





	1. Prologi

**Author's Note:**

> Oon pimittänyt näitä arkistojeni kätköissä ihan hirveen kauan eli heinäkuusta asti, mut nyt mun on kai pakko alkaa päästää materiaalia ihmisten ilmoille. Tässä on nyt sitten se Tylypahka-AU jota kukaan ei pyytänyt mutta jonka kaikki kuitenkin salasesti halusi.
> 
> En tiedä kuin monta osaa ja kuinka säännöllisen epäsäännöllisesti näitä nyt sitten lopulta tulee, mut neljä on jo kirjotettu, ja ne saatte kokonaisuudessaan lähipäivien aikana. Postaan kyllä toisen osan heti tähän perään, koska tämä nyt on pelkkä alkuhöpinäluku. Ei kai siinä sitten muuta, nauttikaa!

Syyskuun ensimmäisenä päivänä alkoi jälleen uusi lukukausi Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulussa. Vilho Koskela oli nimetty tupansa Puuskupuhin toiseksi uudeksi valvojaoppilaaksi, ja sen myötä hän oli kesällä saanut kirjalistan mukana asiaankuuluvan keltaisen rintamerkin, mistä hänen vanhempansakin olivat ylpeitä ja ostivat hänelle siitä hyvästä postipöllön. Rohkelikkoon kuuluva Eero-veli ja sinä vuonna Tylypahkaan kutsuttu Voitto saisivat olla varuillaan kolttostensa kanssa.

Koskelan lisäksi myös hänen niin ikään viidennen luokan aloittava rohkelikkoystävänsä, Tassuksi yleensä kutsuttu Tapio Susi, oli valittu vastuulliseen tehtävään. Tämä oli soittanut Koskelalle heti sekä itsensä lailla Rohkelikkoon kuuluvalle Rokalle että omille vanhemmilleen kerrottuaan ja jo puhelimessa vitsaillut, että Rokan takiahan hänet oli valittu. Antero – kaikki hänet itsensä mukaan lukien sanoivat Antti – Rokka oli nimittäin Tassun paras ystävä ja holtiton keppostelija, joka istui käytöksensä vuoksi jälki-istuntoja toisensa perään. Hän ei ollut mikään pahantekijä, ei vain muita totellut kuin Tassua ja joskus Koskelaakin, kun tämä sattui harvoin jotakin pyytämään. Antti-raukalla kääntyisi nyt elämässään täysin uusi sivu, kun hänellä olisi kaksi valvojaoppilasta koko ajan kiinni niskassaan. Rokka itse suhtautui siihen toki huolettomasti kuten kaikkeen muuhunkin.

Koskela oli tutustunut Rokkaan ja Tassuun koulujunassa matkalla kohti ensimmäistä Tylypahkan-vuottaan. Hän oli ollut silloin ujo ja varautunut vaaleatukkainen poika, ja aivan yhtä ujo ja varautunut Tassukin oli siksi tuntunut juuri sopivalta seuralta. Koskela oli tapansa mukaan ollut heti ensimmäisten joukossa junassa, sillä hän ei ollut vahingossakaan halunnut myöhästyä siitä, kun taas Rokka oli unohtanut ajankulun ja raahannut sitten Tassua puoli junaa tyhjää vaunuosastoa etsimässä. Sellaista ei ollut löytynyt, joten hetken kuluttua lähdöstä Rokka oli jo rempseästi kiskaissut Koskelan osaston liukuoven auki ja astellut suojatti perässään sisään. Niin kummallisesti oli heidän kolmen ystävyys alkanut – eihän ollut Tassua ilman Rokkaa tai toisin päin.

Perillä Tylypahkassa Koskela oli saanut harmistua, kun Rokka ja Tassu olivatkin menneet eri tupaan kuin hän itse. Lajitteluhattu oli Koskelan kohdalla joutunut hetken miettimään, tulisiko tämä laittaa Rohkelikkoon vai Puuskupuhiin, kun taas Rokan se olisi ilman muuta sijoittanut Luihuiseen. Poika oli kuitenkin vakaasti päättänyt haluavansa Rohkelikkoon, ja lopettaakseen tämän suusta sinkoilevat kirosanat ja alkavan rellestyksen, oli hattu joutunut taipumaan. Viimeisinä sanoinaan lajitteluhatulle oli Rokka vielä vannottanut tätä laittamaan Tassun samaan tupaan, ja koska enempää rillumareitä ei ollut kaivattu, oli Rokan tahto jälleen kerran mennyt läpi ja Tassu seurannut perässä.

Ensimmäisenä iltana Koskela oli tuntenut olonsa orvoksi, sillä hän ei ollut tiennyt muita makuusalinsa asukkaita kuin nimeltä, eikä kukaan hiljaisista puuskupuhpojista ollut uskaltanut montaakaan sanaa virkkaa. Heti aamulla oli kuitenkin Aatos Määtäksi itsensä edellisenä iltana esitellyt toinen ensiluokkalainen puuskupuh kysynyt aamiaisella saisiko istua viereen, ja hiljainen ystävyys oli saanut alkunsa. Määttä oli Koskelan lailla vakaa ja rauhallinen poika, ja toisistaan he saivat itsevarmuutta.

Välit Rokkaan ja Tassuun eivät katkenneet, vaikkeivat tuvat olleetkaan samat. Määtän ohella heistä olikin tullut Koskelan parhaat ystävät, eikä tämä sen myötä koskaan ollut yksin. Siinä missä Koskela oli heti junassa saanut ystäviä, oli Määttäkin omalla osastollaan tutustunut lopulta Luihuiseen päätyneisiin ensiluokkalaisiin Lehtoon ja Rahikaiseen, ja vaikkei Koskela heidän kanssaan aivan samanlaista yhteyttä tuntenut, ei häntä heidänkään seuransa edes alussa haitannut. Tavallaan Lehto, Määttä ja Rahikainen täydensivät muutenkin toisiaan hauskalla tavalla – Lehto oli puoliverinen (hän ei ollut edes tiennyt), Määttä jästisyntyinen, kun taas Rahikainen tuli puhdasverisestä perheestä.

Heidän tiiviistä poikaporukastaan oli nopeasti tullut kuusihenkinen ja kaikki tuvat käsittävä Korpinkynttä lukuun ottamatta. Koskela oli varma, että jos Tassu oli tosiaan valittu valvojaoppilaaksi nimenomaan Rokkaa silmällä pitäen, hänet itsensä oli valittu Lehdon ja Rahikaisen vuoksi, nämä kun muodostivat Määtän kanssa aivan omanlaisensa Tylypahkan jengin, jota leikkimielisesti rötöstelijäpojiksi kutsuttiin. Lehto, Määttä ja Rahikainen tuppasivat kummasti aina anastamaan – jos sitä kotitonttujen palvelusalttiudesta huolimatta sellaiseksi voi nimittää – keittiöstä ruokaa, Hunajaherttuan takahuoneesta salakäytävää pitkin herkkuja tai kermakaljaa Kolmesta luudanvarresta. Tämä kolmikko oli löytänyt puolet salakäytävistä jo ensimmäisen viikon aikana ja toisen puolen toisella viikolla, ja Tylyahon vierailujen alkaessa vasta kolmannella luokalla he olivat joutuneet pinnistelemään pitääkseen naamansa peruslukemilla, vaikka olivat kolunneet koko kylän läpi lukemattomat kerrat.

Koskela oli täysin varma että Kaarna, joka oli sekä rehtori, taikaolentojen hoidon opettaja että Puuskupuhin rempseä tuvanjohtaja, tunsi kyllä poikien metkut mutta katsoi niitä sormiensa läpi, niin iloisesti hän aina heidät nähdessään naurahti ja vinkkasi silmää, saattoi tiedustella, olisiko kellään kermakaljaa mukana kun niin janotti. Erityisesti Lehtoon hän suhtautui ystävällisesti, toisinaan vaikutti siltä kuin rehtori olisi kohdellut tätä kuin omaa poikaa.

Lehdolla oli kotona vähän hankalaa, ja siksi tämä oli ulospäin melko kylmä ja muista piittaamaton. Hän ei oikein tullut äitinsä kanssa toimeen eikä ollut koskaan tuntenut isäänsä, oli vasta Tylypahkaan tultuaan huomannut tämän nimen erääseen käytävän huispauspalkintokaapin plakaattiin painettuna ja saanut sitä kautta tietää puoliverisyydestään. Isä oli ollut kouluaikoinaan maineikas pitäjä, ja Lehdosta se oli ironista, sillä aivan yhtä tehokkaasti hän itse piti toisia ihmisiä loitolla. Tylypahkan monet ystävät eivät kuitenkaan häntä jättäneet vaan pitivät veljenään, ja Lehto hyväksyi tilanteen sitten sellaisenaan.

Lehdolla oli kuitenkin ikävä tapa purkaa ärsyyntymistään kakkosluokkalaiseen Risto Riitaoja -nimiseen puuskupuhpoikaan. Yleensä Lehto oli melko välinpitämätön eikä mielellään huomioinut ketään omien ystäviensä ohella, mutta Riitaoja oli siitä onneton tapaus, että tämä oli ensinnäkin varsin kömpelö ja toiseksi tuntui aina jollakin mystisellä tavalla olevan Lehdon tiellä, vaikka koulussa oli tuhat muutakin oppilasta.

Lehto ja Riitaoja olivat kohdanneet ensimmäistä kertaa edellisenä syksynä, jona Riitaoja oli aloittanut Tylypahkassa. Poika oli ennen iltapäivän viimeisiä tunteja hortoillut eksyneenä pitkin pihaa kasvihuoneita etsimässä, kun Lehto taas oli itsekin ollut taikaolentojen hoidon tunnilta pahasti myöhässä. Linnan kellon soitua Riitaoja oli panikoinut ja pinkaissut juoksuun eteensä katsomatta, mikä oli pian päättynyt yhteentörmäykseen pahamaineisen Luihuisen Lehdon kanssa, josta Riitaoja oli jo ehtinyt kuulla kaikenlaista. Aamulla oli juuri sopivasti satanut, joten Lehto oli antanut hintelälle pojalle opetuksen sotkemalla tämän yltä päältä ruohoon ja mutaan, minkä jälkeen hän oli neuvonut tien kasvihuoneille ja painunut itse Kaarnan tunnille housut kuraisina.

Koskela ja Määttä eivät olleet tapausta nähneet koska olivat itse olleet tyytyväisinä loitsutunnilla, mutta suureen saliin illalliselle saavuttuaan he olivat heti huomanneet pienen palloksi käpertyneen, kasviksiinsa nyyhkyttävän ensiluokkalaisen, jolle pari muuta saman ikäistä oppilasta oli yrittänyt puhella. Koskela ja Määttä olivat istahtaneet Riitaojan viereen ja kysyneet mikä oli hätänä – onneksi tämä ei ollut vielä tiennyt heidän olevan Lehdon ystäviä, sillä muuten Riitaoja tuskin olisi uskaltanut puhua – ja seuraavalla yhteisellä muodonmuutosten tunnilla he olivat kieltäneet Lehtoa enää kiusaamasta pienempäänsä. Tämän jälkeen Lehto ei ollut tehnyt mitään konkreettista, mutta vihaisia katseita Riitaoja-raukka oli silti vanhemmalta osakseen saanut. Koskelasta ja Määtästä tuli kuitenkin tapahtuneen myötä hänen ensimmäiset ystävänsä.


	2. Lajittelu

Koskela odotteli Rokan ja Tassun kanssa sateessa rötöstelijäpoikia ulos koulujunasta Tylyahon laiturilla ja katseli, kun hänen ensimmäisen luokan aloittava Voitto-veljensä hoiperteli ihmismassan seassa jonkun toisen yhtä pienen pojan kanssa.  
  
”Enpä haluaisi purjehtia järven yli tällä säällä”, virnisti Koskela ja katsahti ylös mustalle, ukkosta paraikaa jyrisevälle taivaalle. ”Auttaisin Voiton itse Hagridin luo, mutta hän kielsi minua ja Eeroa jo kaksitoista kertaa tänä aamuna olemaan tuntematta itseään.”  
  
Rokka ja Tassu nauroivat, ja Rokka huusi pilaillakseen nuoremman pojan kustannuksella: ”Voitto Koskela! Tääl myö ollaa!”  
  
Voitto katsoi pahasti veljeään ja tämän kavereita ja katosi sitten aalloilla vaarallisen näköisenä huojuvaan veneeseen toinen ensiluokkalainen perässään.  
  
”Terve mieheen, pojat!” huusi Hagrid, Tylypahkan riistanvartija, myrskyn läpi ja heilautti heille kättään. ”Koskelan klaani sai näköjään jatkoo. Onko teillä kaikki hyvin?”  
  
”Kunnossa ollaan”, karjui Koskela vastaukseksi tuulen yltyessä ja katseli kauhuissaan, kuinka Voiton seurana kulkeva poika oli tippua järveen veneen keinahtaessa äkisti, mutta pelastui viime hetkellä Hagridin tartuttua kiinni ja kiepautettua kulkupelin takaisin vaakatasoon.  
  
”Männään, ehtii tässä kastua vielä myöhemminkin”, sanoi Määttä ilmestyttyään junasta Lehdon ja Rahikaisen kanssa, ”minä ainakin haluan äkkiä vaunuihin.”  
  
Heidän selkiensä takaa kantautui vielä Hagridin tuskastunut ääni: ”Istu ny aloillas äläkä keinu. Ja te kaks tuutte vielä tänne. Noin. Käykää siihen. _ÄLÄ POIKA HYVÄ KUMARRU YLI LAIDAN!_ ”  
  
***  
  
Koskela ehti vilaukselta nähdä, kuinka ensiluokkalaisten veneet saapuivat Tylypahkan rantaan ennen kuin ihmismassa painoi hänet ja hänen toverinsa kohti suurta salia. Hän ja Määttä hyvästelivät muut ja istahtivat sitten Puuskupuhin pöytään odottamaan sen vuoden lajittelua.  
  
”Vaan muistatkos Ville kun meidät lajiteltiin?” hymähti Määttä ja asetteli rypistynyttä kaapuaan paremmin. ”Sinä näytit koko ajan siltä kuin pyörtyisit ja minä meinasin nukahtaa se hattu päässä kun siinä niin kesti.”  
  
Koskelaa hymyilytti. ”Sitä minä kyllä ihmettelen, miten pystyit olemaan niin rauhallinen. Taikamaailma oli sinulle ihan uutta.”  
  
”Se on kai luontaista”, totesi Määttä olkiaan kohauttaen samalla kun ensiluokkalaiset astuivat suureen saliin. ”Vaan kyllä nuo vuosi vuodelta pienenevät, ei me varmasti oltu noin pieniä.”  
  
”Eipä kai”, piikitteli Koskela ohimennen. Määttä heilautti vähättelevästi kättään.  
  
Hintelät ja pelokkailta näyttävät yksitoistavuotiaat seisoivat rivissä aakkosjärjestyksessä, kun lajitteluhattu lauloi ensin, ja sen jälkeen professori McGarmiwa aloitti seremonian.  
  
”Emil Asumaniemi”, kuului ensimmäinen nimi.  
  
Kiharatukkainen poika lähestulkoon juoksi hatun luo, muttei ehtinyt saada sitä kunnolla päähänsäkään ennen kuin se jo karjaisi: ”ROHKELIKKO!”  
  
Asumaniemi yritti huonolla menestyksellä heittää ylävitoset vieressään seisovalle, hyvin kireäilmeiselle McGarmiwalle, kumarsi dramaattisesti ja kirmasi aplodien raikuessa Rohkelikon pöytään kuin villivarsa.  
  
”Tuo mäni veljesi kanssa samaan veneeseen”, tokaisi Määttä Koskelan vieressä.  
  
Useita Korpinkynteen päätyvien ensiluokkalaisten nimiä meni ohi ennen kuin McGarmiwa kutsui Jukka Hauhian lajiteltavaksi ja Määttä tiesi kertoa Koskelalle, että Hauhia oli ollut neljäntenä Voiton veneessä.  
  
”ROHKELIKKO!” ilmoitti lajitteluhattu päätöksensä minuutin hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Hauhia melkein hyppi tupapöytään kolmasluokkalaisia Eeroa ja tämän ystävää Jorma Kariluotoa vastapäätä istumaan.  
  
”Urho Hietanen”, McGarmiwa lausui jälleen muutamien nimien jälkeen. Kolme oppilasta oli juuri lajiteltu Luihuiseen, ja Määttä vannoi, ettei tuo ystävälliset kasvot omaava pikku nulikka ainakaan sinne päätyisi.  
  
”Poika, joka oli pudota järveen”, Koskela naurahti ja korjasi valvojaoppilaan merkin asentoa kuin varmistaakseen sen edelleen kiiltelevän kaavun etumuksessa. Hietanen käveli eteen tärisevin jaloin ja asetteli lajitteluhatun päähänsä meinattuaan ensin pudottaa sen.  
  
”PUUSKUPUH!” huusi hattu melkein saman tien. Poika näytti helpottuneelta ja oli seota jalkoihinsa laskeutuessaan portaat alas korokkeelta.  
  
”Vaan minä luulen, että tuon suojeluun menee suurin osa sinun valvojaoppilasvelvoitteistasi”, hymyili Määttä. Koskela oli samaa mieltä ja taputti Hietasta hennolle olkapäälle tämän istahdettua arasti hänen viereensä.  
  
”Hienosti meni, tervetuloa joukkoon vain”, Koskela rohkaisi häntä Määtän nyökytellessä vieressä. Poika hymyili leveästi.  
  
”Mää ole puhrasverine, mu koko suk o ollu Puuskupuhis ja mua nii jännittäs pääsenk mää – ”  
  
Höpötystä jatkui pitkät litaniat, ja nimet ja tuvat menivät sen johdosta Koskelalta osittain ohi. Tuollaista ilopilleriä Puuskupuhiin kaivattiinkin.  
  
”Voitto Koskela.”  
  
”Hei, Ville, sun veli lajitellaan”, keskeytti Määttä toisen papatuksen. Hietanen ei siitä ollut moksiskaan.  
  
”Onk Voitto sun veli? Ja Eero Koskela kans? Sääkö oot sit se Vilho Koskela? Ilmank sääki oot nii mukava!” jutteli Hietanen silmät loistaen ja posket innosta punoittaen.  
  
”Ovathan ne kumpikin, vaikkeivat kyllä haluaisi sitä myöntää, ja Vilhohan minä tosiaan olen”, sanoi Koskela vinosti hymyillen, ”sano vaan Ville kuten muutkin.”  
  
Hietanen katsoi häntä ihailevasti, ja puna vain syveni Koskelan sitä huomaamatta. Voitto asetti edessä lajitteluhatun päähänsä, ja sitä seurasi piinaava kolmeminuuttinen, jonka aikana hattu yritti päättää laittaisiko pojan Vilhon lailla Puuskupuhiin vai Eeron tavoin Rohkelikkoon.  
  
”PUUSKUPUH!” hattu lopulta ilmoitti. Hietanen ja Koskela päästivät salin kovimmat aplodit, kun Voitto kiiruhti Hietasen viereen istumaan.  
  
”Hyvin toimittu, Voitto – äh, älä viitsi, jokainen tässä nyt jo tietää, että sukua ollaan. Katso, Eerokin nosti peukut pystyyn.”  
  
”Mikset sää kertonu aiemmi jot tää Ville täs o su veli? Mehä nähtäs se jo junas. Mää kuulisi siäl et se o kaikist kivoin valvojaoppilas ja ny me olla samas tuvas!” mekotti Hietanen. Määttä ja Koskela joutuivat kääntymään hetkeksi poispäin, sillä heitä nauratti Voiton häpeilevä ilme liiaksi.  
  
”Kalle Mielonen”, keskeytti professori McGarmiwan ääni Hietasen yksinpuhelun.  
  
”Eikös tämä ole nyt se sun serkkusi?” tiedusteli Koskela Määtältä.  
  
”Onhan se”, Määttä huokaisi, ”vaan en minä millään käsitä, miten kaksi jästisyntyistä serkusta onkin voinut saada geeneihinsä taikakyvyt. Tähän tupaan se tärkeilijä toivon mukaan ei tule.”  
  
”KORPINKYNSI!”  
  
”Taisit päästä pälkähästä”, Koskela naurahti ja vilkutti samalla Määtän kanssa heidän neljäsluokkalaisille korpinkynsiystävilleen Lahtiselle ja Honkajoelle. Ville Autio, koulun johtajapoika, puolestaan ravisti onnitellessaan Mielosen kättä niin rajusti, että kolmasluokkalaisen Ukkolan – hänkin Eeron ystäviä – oli pakosti pideltävä toisesta kiinni jottei hento yksitoistavuotias menisi nurin.  
  
Jonkin ajan kuluttua lajiteltiin viimeisetkin ensiluokkalaiset – joku Raili-niminen tyttö meni Luihuiseen ja toinen Veraksi kutsuttu pääsi Rohkelikkoon – ja aina niin hyväntuulinen Kaarna astui esiin kätensä juhlallisesti levittäen.  
  
”No niin, no niin. Nyt me kaikki kuulumme jälleen jonnekin. Muistakaa, että teidän tupanne ovat kuin teidän perheenne, ja teidän perheenne ovat teidän sielunne. Jokainen tupa on hyvä juuri sellaisenaan!”  
  
”Taas se alkaa”, kuului Lehdon kovaääninen, kyllästynyt huokaus poikki hiljaisen salin. Kaikki tirskahtivat, ja Lehdon kommelluksiin tottunut Kaarna nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi tämän suuntaan.  
  
”En minä aio pitkään puhua. Muistakaahan kaikki noudattaa sääntöjä älkääkä rikkoko paikkoja. Viikonloppuna pidetään sitten taas karsinnat huispausjoukkueeseen. Lauletaanpa yhdessä Tylypahkan laulu!”  
  
Koskelan ydinporukasta kaikki paitsi Tassu ja Koskela pelasivat huispausta. Lehdosta ja Määtästä oli tullut kolmantena vuonna joukkueidensa pitäjiä, Rokasta toisena ja Rahikaisesta neljäntenä omilleen lyöjä ja etsijä. Rahikaisen joukkueeseen pääsyn syyt olivat edelleen pimennossa, mutta sellainen käsitys kaikilla oli, että jotenkin silloin viidettä luokkaa käynyt joukkueen kapteeni Sarastie oli asiaan liittynyt. Rokka, Lehto ja Määttä sen sijaan oli valittu reilusti karsinnoissa, joskin Rokka oli saattanut muutaman leikkisästi esitetyn uhkauksen syytää ja sillä tavalla varmistaa oman pääsynsä.  
  
”Hyvää yötä kaikille, levätkäähän kunnolla niin jaksatte sitten huomenna ahertaa!” toivotteli Kaarna vielä ennen salin tyhjenemistä.  



	3. Ilta

”Ensiluokkalaiset tänne! Teitin tartteis nyt seurata perässä”, huuteli Koskela ennen kuin koltiaiset ehtisivät karata syvemmälle linnaan harhailemaan ja hymyili hyväntahtoisesti innokkaana aivan viereen tunkeneelle Hietaselle, joka hoilasi huonolla lauluäänellä jotakin omaa keksimäänsä Puuskupuhista kertovaa sävelmää Voiton hyräillessä samaa niin kaukana veljestään kuin suinkin enää kykeni.

”Nähdään oleskeluhuoneessa”, Määttä huikkasi vielä, liittyi sitten neljäsluokkalaisen puuskupuhin Vanhalan, joka oli niin ikään heidän ystävänsä, seuraan ja lähti samaa matkaa salista tämän, Rokan ja muiden rötöstelijöiden kanssa. Rohkelikkopöydän luona Tassu koetti kärsivällisesti paimentaa ensiluokkalaisia oikeaan suuntaan, mutta varsinkin Hauhia ja Asumaniemi sinkoilivat sinne tänne lainkaan valvojaoppilaansa ohjeita kuuntelematta.

”No niin, ovatko kaikki koossa? Hyvä. Tulkaahan sitten, Lyyti ja minä viemme teidät Puuskupuhin oleskeluhuoneeseen.”

Lyyti oli toinen Puuskupuhin uusista valvojaoppilaista ja sataprosenttisen ihastunut Rokkaan, kun taas tämän paras ystävä Tyyne, joka myös oli viidesluokkalainen puuskupuh, katseli puolestaan Tassun perään. Jonkinlaisessa epävirallisessa suhteessa nämä pariskunnat olivatkin, ja samoin Korpinkynteen kuuluva kolmasluokkalainen Sirkka pyöri hyvin tiiviisti Kariluodon kanssa.

Koskelaa eivät suhteet kiinnostaneet, vaikka tuo kaikille aina ystävällinen puuskupuh oli omaksi hämmästyksekseen melkoisen suosittu. Hän ei ollut tottunut lukemaan ihailua kanssaopiskelijoistaan samalla tavalla kuin hurmaajaystävänsä Rahikainen, nauroi vain joka kerta kun tämä siitä huomautti ja totesi perään, että opiskeluun hänen tulisi keskittyä pitääkseen arvosanansa juuri keskiverron yläpuolella kuten tähänkin asti. Rahikainen itse oli kunnon pelaajamies, joka taitoi puhumisen ja jolla riitti sekä tyttöjä että poikiakin joka sormelle, ja hänen rinnallaan Koskelan taitamattomuus tuli heti esille.

Paljon Koskelan kokemattomuudesta kertoi sekin, ettei tämä ollut huomannut Hietasen häneen silläkin hetkellä suuntaamia ihailevia katseita, joita poika ei missään määrin edes yrittänyt tai tajunnut yrittää peittää. Ei hän tosin olisi toista rohkaissut vaikka olisi nähnytkin, Hietanen kun oli aivan liian nuori ja Koskela piti tätä Voiton vuoksi heti kuin veljenään.

Koskela oli sellainen tavallisen näköinen poika, ei mitenkään erityisen komea mutta hyvännäköinen kuitenkin, ja mukava ja toiset huomioon ottava luonne sinetöi loput joka äidin unelmavävystä – tavallinen ja hiljainen, teki mitä piti ja yleensä enemmänkin, yritti aina parhaansa. Helposti lähestyttävä ja helposti ihastuttava, ja aivan varmasti joka tytön unelmavalinta sinä vuonna jälleen kerran pidettävien kolmivelhoturnajaisten yhteydessä järjestettäviin joulutanssiaisiin.

Lyyti ja Koskela johdattivat pienet ensiluokkalaiset portaita alas pohjakerroksen keittiökäytävään ja siitä oikealla sijaitsevaan tynnyrien täyttämään nurkkaukseen.

”Katsokaa tarkkaan”, Koskela pyysi ja etsi pinon toisiksi alimmalta riviltä sen keskimmäisen tynnyrin, ”naputtakaa tätä taikasauvallanne niin, että rytmi on sama kuin sanoessanne ’Helga Puuskupuh’” – Koskela naputti näytteeksi seinää omallaan – ”näin ikään. Muuten saatte annoksen etikkaa päällenne. Ei siinä oikeastansa muuta ole. Haluaisitko sinä kokeilla, Urho?”

Hietanen oli seisonut aivan Koskelan vanavedessä ja oli selvästikin otettu hänelle suodusta suuresta kunniasta. Poika astui leveästi hymyillen tynnyrien eteen, toimi Koskelan ohjeiden mukaisesti ja onnistui kaikkien helpotukseksi ensi yrittämällä. Tynnyrit siirtyivät ja keskeltä paljastui pyöreä puuovi.

”Hyvin tehty”, Koskela kehui ystävällisesti, avasi oven ja kömpi aukosta sisään muiden puuskupuhien jo valmiiksi täyttämään oleskeluhuoneeseen. ”Tulkaahan sitten ja olkaa varovaisia, ettette lyö päätänne ovenkar – mitä minä Urho juuri sanoin?”

Koskela huokaisi päätään pudistellen, Voitto tirskui ja Hietanen piteli ällistyneenä otsaansa oviaukkoa ihmetellen. Kun loput ekaluokan enkelit oli ohjattu sisään ja enemmiltä loukkaantumisilta vältytty, sulki Lyyti oven perässään.

Puuskupuhin oleskeluhuone oli matalan kattonsa luoman vaikutelman vuoksi kuin jonkinlainen tädin tupa. Se oli kokonaan puinen, maan tasalle ulottuvat ikkunat ja tynnyrimäiset ovet olivat jokainen pyöreiksi kaiverrettuja, ja kaikille seinustoille oli aseteltu tuoreita kukkia. Puuskupuhin värien mukaisesti upottavat sohvat ja pehmeän tuntuiset lattiamatot olivat kirkkaan keltaisia, kun tyynyt ja kirjailut taas olivat saaneet mustan sävyn. Opiskelua varten varattuja pöytiä ja tuoleja näkyi siellä täällä, ja ison tilan kruunasivat vielä Helga Puuskupuhin muotokuvataulu ja kuumaa hohkaava takka. Kellariin rakennettu oleskeluhuone oli luonnollisestikin lämpimämpi kuin tornien huoneet.

”Näettekö nuo kaksi ovea tuolla vastapäisellä seinustalla? Oikealta mennään poikien makuusaleihin, vasemmalta tyttöjen. Teitin tavaranne on tuotu sinne valmiiksi, valitsette sitten itse sänkynne. Nukkumaan pitäisi kyllä sääntöjen mukaisesti kymmeneen mennessä suunnata, mutta ei sitä kukaan sillä lailla valvo, joten vastuu ja päätösvalta on teitillä itsellänne. Ensiluokkalaiset oleskeluhuoneisiin viimeistään seitsemältä illalla, eikä poistua saa ennen aamukuutta. Aamiaista on tarjolla puoli kahdeksasta yhdeksään, ja kahdeksan aikoihin professori McGarmiwa jakaa lukujärjestykset. Jos kysyttävää tulee tai tarvitsette muuten apua, nykäiskää rohkeasti hihasta, sitä varten valvojaoppilaat ja muutkin täällä ovat”, Koskela päätti puheensa. Ympäriltä kuului hyväksyvää muminaa ja ensiluokkalaisten joukko alkoi hiljalleen hajaantua ympäriinsä. Monet heistä ja muistakin oppilaista suuntasivat suoraan sänkyyn.

”Vaan en tiedä sinusta, mutta minä olen aika poikki”, Määttä haukotteli takan ääressä. ”Taitaa makuusali kutsua minuakin. Tuletko sinä?”

”Tulen pian perässä, käyn vain ensin kylvyssä”, Koskela sanoi. Päätä oli yhtäkkiä alkanut jomottaa ja Koskela halusi päästä jonnekin rauhaan uppoamaan omiin ajatuksiinsa, käsittelemään päivän tapahtumia.

”Hyvää yötä”, Määttä toivotti. Hetken ajan Koskela näki tämän silmien kaventuvan pojan tajutessa jonkin häiritsevän parasta ystäväänsä, mutta Määttä ei silti sanonut mitään. Koskela arvosti sitä.

”Öitä.”

***

Koskela oli itsekin uupunut päivän rasituksista, mutta jaksoi kuitenkin suunnata mukavuuksien perässä viidennessä kerroksessa sijaitsevaan valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuoneeseen, missä oli jo kerran aiemminkin päässyt käymään Rahikaisen murtauduttua sinne huvikseen heidän kolmantena vuotenaan.

”Kuusamaköynnös”, hän ilmoitti ovella ja astui peremmälle. Rokalla ja Tassulla oli ilmeisestikin ollut sama ajatus, sillä he lojuivat jo valmiiksi vieri vieressä suuressa ammeessa vaahdon ympäröiminä.

”Jaaha, olisi pitänyt arvata.”

”Täälhä myö”, Rokka huikkasi iloisesti.

”Olehan Antti varovainen täällä käymisen kanssa. Tietääkseni sinä et valvojaoppilaan pestiä saanut”, Koskela muistutti vessakopin seinän läpi riisuutuessaan ja vaihtaessaan uimahousut päälle, ”äläkä lipsauta salasanaa muille.”

”Ehä mie”, sanoi Rokka viattomasti, ”mut Janne, hälle mie en kertont mut jostain hää sen kuul ja mie luulen jot nyt sen tietäät Lehto ja Määttäkii. Yhteisel matkal tyrmiin ehtii jakkaa vaik millassii salaisuuksii.”

”Täytyypä kysyä Määtältä lisätietoja asiasta”, totesi Koskela ja kipusi seuraksi ammeeseen. Tassu oli alkanut pestä hiuksiaan, mutta Rokka ei antanut hänen tehdä sitä yksin vaan valeli saippuaa toisen päälaelle.

Koskela oli sulkenut silmänsä ja nojasi nyt niskaansa takakenossa ammeen reunaan, eikä siksi huomannut Tassun tarkkailevan häntä ennen kuin tämä kysyi: ”Uotkos sie Ville ihan kunnossa?”

Koskela käänsi katseensa jälleen Rokkaan ja Tassuun ja hieroi hetken kasvojaan kuin kysymys sillä katoaisi. Viimein hän huokaisi ja myönsi: ”Outo tunne vain, mutta ei siinä mitään. Olen vain väsynyt.”

Rokka katsoi Koskelaan tiiviisti ja kallisti päätään. ”Muistatha sie mitä tapahtuit viimeks ko siul ol outo tunne?”

Koskela nyökkäsi. Muistihan hän, liiankin selvästi. Ei tosin olisi välttämättä halunnut ajatella sitä.

”Sitähä mie vaan jot kai sie sit kerrot ies jollekulle meist jos jottain taas tullee?”

”Juu.”

Rokka viskasi häntä valkoisella kumiankalla, jonka muodonmuutoksissa erityisen lahjakas Tassu oli aiemmin päivällä pikkulinnusta loihtinut. Koskela nauroi ja taikoi sitten elottoman takaisin eläväksi.


	4. Epäilykset

Aikaisin aamulla Koskela raotti silmiään keltaisen peitteen alla ja kohtasi rannekelloaan yöpöydältä kurottaessaan ylhäälle maan tasalle sijoitettujen ikkunalasien läpi siintävän valaistuvan aamun hämärän. Kello oli varttia vaille kuusi, Määttä ja muut viidesluokkalaiset puuskupuhpojat kuorsasivat ja tuhisivat unissaan, mutta Koskela makasi hereillä eikä yrittämisestä huolimatta saanut enää unta.

Niinpä hän nousi hiljaa ylös ja vaihtoi yöpuvun koulukaapuihin, nappasi taikasauvansa vielä mukaan ja poistui ovesta varoen tarkoin herättämästä ketään. Aivan yhtä hyvin hän voisi vaikka kävellä ympäri linnaa ja koettaa karistaa edellisillasta asti kiusanaan pyörineen kummallisen tunteen siitä, että jokin oli taas menossa pahasti pieleen.

Avatessaan maanalaisen käytävän oleskeluhuoneesta erottavan pyöreän oven, Koskela huomasi jonkun muunkin olevan jo siihen aikaan hereillä. Takan edessä sohvalla istuva poika oli niin pienikokoinen, että tämä varmaan oli yksi uusista ensiluokkalaisista, ja Koskelaa pakostikin hymyilytti – hänkään ei ollut ensimmäisenä yönään saanut oikein nukutuksi.

Lähemmäs käveltyään ja pojan käännyttyä askeleet kuultuaan hänen suuntaansa tunnisti Koskela aamuvirkun Hietaseksi, toivotti hyvät huomenet ja päätti sitten istahtaa tuosta seuraavalle sohvalle. Hietanen ei selvästikään tiennyt miten päin olisi ollut, kun joutui kahden valvojaoppilaansa kanssa, mutta Koskela ei halunnut tehdä hänen oloaan vaikeaksi.

”Etkö saanut unta?” hän kysyi ystävällisesti. Hietanen hymyili hänelle hermostuneesti.

”Jännittä aiva kauhiast vaik ei täs kai mitä pelättävä pitäs olla”, tämä tunnusti ja näperteli kaapunsa hihoja. Koskela ymmärsi täysin, mistä toinen puhui.

”Kaikkia jännittää”, hän sanoi myötätuntoisesti ja kohensi tulta, ”mutta sinä tulet pärjäämään hyvin. Minäkään en oikein saanut unta ensimmäisenä yönä.”

Hietanen oli ilmiselvästi pitänyt paljon levottomuutta sisällään, sillä nyt puheen tulva uhkasi vyöryä ylitse: ”Onk oppitunnit vaikeit? Mää kuulisi et meirä pittä tietää mite taiko lintuja hatust, mää en oikei ossa viel mitä – ”

”Ei tarvitsekaan osata. Moni täällä on jästisyntyinen mutta pääsee hyvin perille, kaikki ovat samalla viivalla. Älä huoli”, Koskela rauhoitteli. ”Oletko sisaruksistasi ensimmäinen täällä?”

Hietanen riiputti päätään. ”Mää ole aino laps.”

”Minäkin olen ensimmäinen ja silti pärjäsin, autettiin Aatoksen ja muiden kanssa toisiamme. Sinä ja Voitto selviätte kyllä, ja kuten eilisiltana sanoin, apua saa aina tulla pyytämään”, Koskela rohkaisi. Hietanen hymyili helpottuneesti ja kiinnitti sitten huomionsa Koskelan käsissään pyörittelemään taikasauvaan.

”Millane sauva sul o? Mul on poppeli ja siin o lohikäärme syräjuur, se o kakstoist tuuma pitkä. Mää kuulisi jot poppel valitte vahvoi ja luotettavi velhoi, mää en va tiärä olenk mää sellane”, Hietanen sanoi selittämisestä nolona.

”Kyllä sinä minusta siltä vaikutat, ja jos tuo sauva sinut valitsi, se on siitä varma merkki”, lohdutti Koskela ja antoi Hietasen katsoa omaansa tarkemmin. ”Minäkin ajattelin, etten ollut tämän sauvan arvoinen. Se on päärynäpuuta, sisällä lohikäärmeen sydänjuuri, kolmetoista kolmeneljäsosatuumaa pitkä.”

Hietanen puhkesi innostuneeseen hymyyn. ”Mun äirellä on kans päärynäpuusauva. Semmone valitte hyvii ihmisii, viisait ja anteliait eikä semmotti ole pimeä velhoil. Mää sanosi sulle, mää tiesi jot sää ole hyvä tyyppi!”

”Niin, niin kai”, sanoi Koskela siihen vaikean tukahtuneesti. Juuri nyt ei ollut hyvä hetki kuulla sitä, vaikka ystävällinenhän Hietanen vain oli.

Koskela oli koko Tylypahkan-aikanaan miettinyt paljon isäänsä ja kahta setäänsä, jotka olivat kääntyneet Voldemortin tukijoukkoihin hänen ollessaan vielä pieni. Isä oli ymmärtänyt ajoissa palata takaisin oikeaksi pidetylle puolelle Koskelan äidin hartaasti pyytämänä ennen kuin oli pimeän piirtoakaan ehtinyt saada, mutta samalla tämän välit ja kaikki yhteydet pimeän joukkoihin jääneisiin veljiin olivat katkenneet. Koskelaa huoletti perheensä turvallisuus, sillä sedät todennäköisesti oli alistettu komennuskiroukseen, eivät he muutoin olisi sinne jääneet. Voldemortille, joka ei katsonut Akseli Koskelan kaltaisia loikkareita hyvällä, he olisivat tietojensa vuoksi erinomainen ase.

Viime huhujen mukaan sedistä oli tullut pimeän ruhtinaan lähimpiä palvelijoita, ja paria vuotta aiemmin he olivat yrittäneet murtautua Koskeloiden taloon puutteellisten suojaloitsujen läpi. Ennen tapahtumaa Koskelalla oli ollut juuri sellainen outo olo kuin nytkin, ja siksi häntä hermostutti ajatella, oliko jotain pahaa taas tulossa eteen.

Määttä, jonka taikasauva oli hopealehmusta ja siten monesti lahjakkaita ennustajia ja okklumeuksen taitajia suosiva, naureskeli usein, kuinka hänen ja Koskelan tulisi vaihtaa sauvoja keskenään. Monesti Koskela tiesi jo etukäteen jonkin asian tapahtuvan tai ymmärsi toisten ajatukset puhumattakin, ja hänen ystävänsä olivat oppineet luottamaan toisen vaistoon.

Hyvin harvoin oli Koskela – ainakaan aivan täysin – väärässä ollutkaan, vaikka hänellä kuitenkin oli paha tapa epäillä itseään ja osittain siksi vaieta tunnetiloistaan tai mielensä liikkeistä juuri niin kuin nyt. Useimmiten sai hänestä nyhtää joka sanan ulos eikä silloinkaan saattanut olla ollenkaan varma, kuinka monta muuta jäi kertomatta, kuinka paljon tärkeitä asioita poika sisällään piilotteli.

Koskela upposi niin helposti omiin maailmoihinsa, että vaikutti siltä kuin hän ei milloinkaan olisi aivan läsnä hetkessä vaan eläisi niistä yhden sieltä ja toisen täältä, ja varsinkin juuri Määttä usein pohti, tunsiko hän toista todella ollenkaan. Monesti vaikutti siltä, että Koskelan teko-ajattelusuhde oli niin pahasti epätasapainossa, ettei se enää ollut tervettäkään. Toinen näytti olevan pelkkä sivustakatsoja tapahtumissa, jotka määrittivät hänenkin elämänsä suuntaa samoin kuin hänen perheensä, sellainen joka ikään kuin pelkäsi ottaa vaikeuksiin osaa, sillä siinä tapauksessa hänen olisi pakko tulla ulos kuorestaan.

Myös professori Kaarna oli pannut Koskelan vahvan potentiaalin merkille ja siksi tarjonnut hänelle okklumeuksen yksityistunteja edellisvuodesta lähtien arveltuaan, että Koskela olisi siihen jo tarpeeksi vanha. Kaikessa muussa oli Koskela seiskan-kasin tasoinen oppilas paitsi lentämisessä, pimeyden voimilta suojautumisessa ja okklumeuksessa, joista ensimmäisessä hän suorastaan loisti, mutta vaikka häntä oli jo toisluokkalaisesta lähtien pyydetty suoraan Puuskupuhin joukkueen etsijäksi, ei Koskela ollut halunnut kilpailla. Okklumeuksessa taas kyse oli kuitenkin ensisijaisesti omien henkisten kykyjen kehittämisestä, ja sitä kovaa työtä Koskela mielellään harjoitti.

Hän oli silti ensin ollut jyrkästi okklumeustunteja vastaan. Hänen setänsäkin olivat taitavia lukilitiksen käyttäjiä Voldemortista nyt puhumattakaan, ja syvällä sisimmässään Koskela pelkäsi, että jos myös hän oppisi näkemään toisen ihmisen pään sisään, hänestäkin tulisi pimeän velho, joka käyttäisi taitoaan hyvää vastaan. Hän tiesi kyllä itsekin, kuinka järjetön hänen pelkonsa loppupeleissä oli, Vilho Koskelan luonto ei antaisi tämän kääntyä tekemään pahoja asioita, ja niin olivat Koskelan ystävätkin hänelle vakuuttaneet ja sanoneet heti perään, ettei professori Kaarna häntä opettaisi, ellei olisi täysin varma Koskelan puhdassydämisyydestä. Koskelan kieltäytyessä Kaarna taas oli vedonnut juuri pelkoon merkkinä sopivuudesta.

Niin Koskela oli ryhtynyt opettelemaan okklumeusta, ja siinä missä toisen mieleen tunkeutuminen oli hänelle niin helppoa, että Kaarna povasi hänelle koulusta valmistuttuaan unhoituttajan ammattia, oli oman mielen sulkeminen Koskelalle äärimmäisen vaikeaa. Niin monenlaiset murheet ja ajatukset pyörivät hänen päässään, ja niiden tyhjentäminen ja täydellisen rentoutumisen saavuttaminen oli kiven takana. Kaarna onneksi suhtautui häneen ymmärtäväisesti, ei painostanut, vaan antoi Koskelan turhautua ja sitten taas edetä omaan tahtiinsa. Parhaansa Koskela teki joka tapauksessa.

”Ville?” sanoi Hietanen arasti ja palautti Koskelan takaisin maan pinnalle.

”No?”

”Monelt se aamiaine o?”


End file.
